Communauté : Puissance Zelda
Puissance-Zelda est l'un des sites francophones consacrés à The Legend of Zelda les plus visités de la toile. On y trouve tout ce dont un fan de la série a besoin : des articles sur la série, des travaux réalisés par des fans et une communauté chaleureuse installée sur ses forums. Histoire Puissance-Zelda est sur le Web depuis maintenant plus de dix-sept ans. Comment a-t-il évolué de sa première page web à la V8 que l'on connaît aujourd'hui ? On vous propose de le découvrir dans cet historique ! Version courte Puissance-Zelda voit le jour le 25 août 2000 avec à sa tête Yoyo. Il appartient depuis ses débuts au réseau Puissance géré par Xavier Yseux dans lequel on trouve aussi Puissance-Nintendo et Puissance-Pokémon. En dix-sept ans, les webmestres et les différentes versions se sont succédés jusqu’à aujourd’hui. À la tête de l’équipe actuelle, Yorick26 et Izzy Novada tiennent respectivement les rôles de Rédacteur en chef et Administrateur technique et développeur. Version Longue Au commencement... leftLe fondateur de Puissance-Zelda est un certain Yoyo, à l'origine webmaster d'un site Zelda nommé Zelda-Temple. C'est comme cela qu'il entre en contact avec Xavier, fondateur du site Puissance-Nintendo. Xavier lui propose d'intégrer la pré-équipe (nous sommes ici avant la sortie de PN) : Yoyo accepte et le site voit le jour en juin 2000. Peu de temps après, il vient une idée à Yoyo : créer un site en complément à Puissance-Nintendo, dédié uniquement à la série Zelda. Le projet est validé, et Puissance-Zelda est lancé en août 2000. Il ne nous reste malheureusement presque rien de cette première version. On sait cependant qu'elle était dans les tons noirs et jaunes, comme en témoigne cette capture d'écran des news sur la page d'accueil. Le design était une création de Yoyo et utilisait des artworks d'Ocarina of Time. À l'époque, l'équipe du site comptait notamment 1080boarder, qui écrivait avec Yoyo du contenu pour le site, ainsi que Bery, qui convertissait des musiques Zelda au format WAV pour la page d'entrée de PZ et réalisait des tests sous forme de vidéos. La concurrence en 2000 n'était pas ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui, et avec un contenu de plus en plus conséquent, le site se fait petit à petit une place sur le web Zelda. C'est alors qu'il vient à Yoyo l'idée de réaliser un jeu Zelda amateur, intitulé The Song of the Sea. Faute de temps et de moyens, il subit le sort classique de ce type de projets et est abandonné, refait surface un peu plus tard sous le nom de The Fire Blade, puis tombe définitivement dans l'oubli. Yoyo manque de temps pour tenir le site à jour. Xavier propose donc à Waluigi, qui est alors co-webmaster de Puissance-Nintendo, de prendre petit à petit le relais. Yoyo reste néanmoins présent sur le site encore un moment, en tant que rédacteur. Le début de la reconnaissance rightEn mars 2001, une deuxième version voit le jour. Le design, réalisé par Ryle, est aux couleurs de Majora's Mask et restera fort apprécié des visiteurs. À cette période, Waluigi entreprend de compléter le site et recrute bon nombre de rédacteurs et newseurs. On peut citer notamment Morpheus, Vomiaouaf, Anto, Jybee, Vianney, Maxime, Thepinkmew ou encore Janus Zeal, dont les tests ont traversé les années et les versions au point d'être toujours ceux de la version actuelle ! 1080boarder et Bery étaient également toujours fidèles au poste. leftMais, par un manque de suivi régulier d'une actualité éparse, le site tombe doucement en somnolence. Un peu plus tard, Waluigi rencontre sur IRC un certain Blaster, qui était lui-même webmaster d'un site Zelda du nom de Zelda-Destiny. Ils décident d'opérer une fusion entre leurs deux sites ! Le contenu de Puissance-Zelda est largement enrichie par les apports de Zelda-Destiny, et la troisième version du site, produit de la fusion, est d'ailleurs graphiquement davantage proche de ZD que de l'ancien PZ. Cette version voit le jour le 5 janvier 2003 avec un design inspiré par The Wind Waker et réalisé par Cyberdeeder, qui est l'un des nombreux anciens membres de Zelda Destiny à suivre Blaster sur PZ : on peut aussi citer Elfe Noir, Gandalf, Maiko, Tael, Dragon et Gohlink, qui restera responsable des fan-fics longtemps par la suite. Grâce à un suivi complet de l'actualité de The Wind Waker et beaucoup de contenu autour du jeu une fois sorti, Puissance-Zelda V3 accède à une certaine reconnaissance, avec deux passages à la télé sur Canal J et Game One, et une mention Site du Mois décernée par JeuxVideo Magazine. rightUne fois l'agitation de la sortie du jeu dissipée, le site traverse cela dit une mauvaise passe. L'été 2003 est particulièrement creux. Il est alors décidé de lancer une nouvelle version du site pour relancer la machine, le 28 septembre 2003. Waluigi quitte alors le site, laissant Blaster seul maître à bord, qui fait appel à KeKe comme co-webmaster. L'équipe a beaucoup changé en peu de temps et ce sont Floritank, DRAX , Dark Link et Linkas en tant que rédacteurs ainsi que JeJem comme programmeur, qui arrivent à cette époque. Cette V4 restera en ligne particulièrement peu de temps. La faute n'est pas au design, signé Yué, mais à une ambiance que Blaster juge trop éloignée de l'esprit de Zelda. La concurrence est aussi féroce et PZ ne parvient pas à s'imposer. C'est pourtant avec cette version qu'apparaissent certaines choses qui resteront associées au site par la suite : une mascotte, Linky, dessinée par Marie, des splashs réalisés par Bobkill, ou encore des mangas traduits par Setsuna. PZ au meilleur de sa forme ! leftBlaster réagit en préparant un nouveau design, plus proche des couleurs de Zelda et convivial. C'est le premier design réalisé par Bobkill, qui créera tous ceux par lesquels le site passera ensuite, jusqu'à la V7. C'est aussi l'avènement d'un certain logo de Puissance-Zelda, qui restera utilisée encore cinq ans plus tard. Comme le changement est purement graphique et que ni le contenu ni l'équipe ne bougent, la nouvelle version est estampillée 4.1. Elle sort le 1er janvier 2004 en surprise ! On entre à ce moment dans une période particulièrement favorable aux sites Zelda, et donc à PZ. Quelques mois après le lancement de la V4.1 a en effet lieu le fameux E3 2004 où Twilight Princess est montré pour la première fois. Le jeu déchaîne les passions et l'intérêt pour la saga n'a jamais été aussi grand. Un nouveau Zelda, The Minish Cap, est en plus prévu pour la fin de l'année, garantissant d'autant plus une actualité soutenue quand ce n'est pas Zelda GameCube 2 qui fait parler de lui. Après dix mois d'activité pour la V4.1, Blaster estime qu'il est temps de changer un peu d'air. Bobkill s'allie à Zat pour créer un nouveau design, cette fois-ci dans des tons bleus et or. C'est la version 5 Vanquish, qui sort ainsi le 16 octobre 2004 ! En dehors du changement purement esthétique, cette nouvelle version embarque aussi un espace membres, accordant ainsi une place plus large à l'interactivité. L'équipe est également revue : Kreeger arrive sur le site en tant que co-webmaster, et dans l'optique de le diriger bientôt seul, Blaster ayant décidé de s'en aller prochainement. Muraki assure la programmation PHP pendant les premiers mois d'existence de la V5. La mascotte du site est dorénavant dessinée par Krystal, et Fozak compose des musiques au format MIDI pour le Jukebox de PZ. RoK arrive également sur le site après quelques mois pour s'occuper exclusivement des forums. Enrichir le site en contenu est une nécessité permanente pour un site amateur, c'est pourquoi une série de rightrédacteurs sont engagés, le plus souvent pour s'occuper d'une solution abandonnée par son précédent auteur. Arrivent alors sur le site Yabotu, Max DX, Shino, Linkisscool et Bakura. En mars 2005, Gohlink, qui était resté fidèle tout ce temps à son poste de responsable des fanfics, finit par s'en aller. L'E3 2005 arrive, un an après la vidéo événement de Twilight Princess : les fans sont plus que jamais avides d'infos. Le réseau PN est malheureusement victime de son succès, ne pouvant assumer le trafic intense qu'il reçoit, et est obligé de fermer temporairement Puissance-Zelda pour éviter que tout l'édifice ne s'écroule à un moment aussi crucial. Une page temporaire est installée à la place de PZ pour assurer l'essentiel des news de l'événement, mais la fête est un peu gâchée... Une période de transition leftC'en est trop pour Blaster qui choisit d'avancer le moment de son départ. Il laisse le site entre les mains de Kreeger. Bakura, qui était passé de rédacteur d'une soluce à principal newser du site avec Blaster, est nommé co-webmaster. Le site est remis en ligne après les troubles de l'E3 dans une version 5.1 qui dans les faits n'apporte à peu près rien de nouveau, mais permet une vaste réorganisation des fichiers du site, dans lesquels un certain désordre s'était installé au fil des ans. Après l'E3, on parlait de novembre 2005 comme le mois de sortie de Twilight Princess. L'équipe du site right commence alors à préparer une nouvelle version du site, la sixième, qui serait évidemment centrée sur le jeu et son ambiance. C'était sans compter sur le fameux report du jeu en août 2005, qui bouleverse tous les projets pour le futur de PZ. Il est décidé d'attendre plus longtemps pour une refonte complète du site, et de miser entre-temps sur une version intermédiaire et un projet interactif pour faire patienter les fans de Zelda déçus par le report de TP. En novembre 2005 est donc lancée la version 5.2 du site. Le design bleu et or est conservé, mais une nouvelle bannière vient rafraîchir l'ensemble. Quelques rubriques du site sont réorganisées, et quelques nouveautés sont à déceler ici et là (notamment les PZ Strips, dessinés par Anaïs qui officiait déjà sur Puissance-Nintendo, mais c'est surtout sur un projet bien spécial que l'équipe mise à l'époque : PZ Quêtes. Concrètement, il s'agissait d'une vaste chasse au trésor organisée dans les pages du site, en lien avec l'Espace Membres. Ceux-ci étaient invités à chercher sur les pages des icônes particulières liées à la série Zelda : en cliquant sur celles-ci, les membres étaient amenés vers une énigme, dont la récompense était un fragment de symbole. Le membre qui parviendrait à reconstituer les 7 symboles sortirait vainqueur de l'épreuve... leftLe projet est principalement l'œuvre de Kreeger, qui s'acquitte de la lourde charge de programmer l'ensemble, mais aussi de Bakura qui se charge de créer les énigmes et d'autres tâches diverses ainsi que Bobkill qui apporte ses compétences en graphisme. Les PZ Quêtes remporteront un succès indéniable parmi les visiteurs du site, qui se laissent prendre au jeu. PZ bat à l'époque son record de pages vues sur une journée et la compétition fait rage toute la fin de l'année. Malheureusement, tout ne va pas pour le mieux si l'on regarde l'envers du décors. De nombreuses tensions sont apparues dans l'équipe depuis le départ de Blaster, principalement entre Kreeger et Bakura. Fin décembre 2005, elles ont atteint un point de non retour où il apparaît que le site ne pourra plus être dirigé par un tandem. Xavier intervient et au tout début de l'année 2006, Bakura est nommé seul webmaster du site. Kreeger continuera à gérer des tâches relatives à la programmation. Apogée et traversée du désert Durant tout 2006, Puissance-Zelda se concentre en apparence sur l'actualité de Twilight Princess, qui regagneright en intensité maintenant que sa sortie est liée à celle de la Wii en fin d'année, sans oublier Phantom Hourglass qui a été annoncé en mars. Mais en réalité, on travaille dur sur la sixième version du site, dont le développement a donc repris. De nouvelles personnes forment désormais l'équipe régulière, avec notamment Zeilk, Dack, Irion, Goloy, Blackwars et Gamersim, qui chapeaute les rédacteurs et s'occupe des corrections. Au printemps, un montage vidéo exclusif réalisé par Irion et Turpinus et intitulé Legend will be Reborn fait parler de lui. Il sera visionné plusieurs dizaines de milliers de fois au total. La fin d'année finit par arriver et avec elle, le 24 novembre, la V6 de Puissance-Zelda. Il s'agit sans aucun doute de l'évolution la plus radicale de l'histoire du site. Une vaste correction du contenu, qui était souvent sujet aux fautes d'orthographe et de français, est entreprise par Gamersim et Bakura. Celui-ci se charge aussi de programmer le site, qui est désormais géré quasi entièrement dynamiquement et donc plus facile à éditer pour l'équipe. Le contenu est réparti en sections et une encyclopédie voit le jour. Les news sont elles aussi réorganisées, pouvant être affichées par année, par mois ou par catégorie. Le design, qui est à nouveau le fruit d'une collaboration entre Bobkill et Zat, revient une nouvelle fois aux couleurs de base de la série, et met bien sûr particulièrement à l'honneur Twilight Princess. A la sortie du jeu, le site bat comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre tous ses records de fréquentation. Ce succès annonçait néanmoins une période bien difficile à venir. L'année 2007 est marquée par les conséquences de la nouvelle politique grand public de Nintendo et sa Wii. Les fidèles de la firme, et donc les fans de Zelda, se sentent délaissés. Twilight Princess est victime d'un désaveu progressif, jugé trop classique, trop figé dans les codes de la série. Néanmoins, le site poursuit sa route en se concentrant sur les news de Phantom Hourglass et de Super Smash Bros Brawl. En juin, Nic0 succède à RoK comme responsable des forums. Fin 2007, Shern est également recruté pour rédiger des news. En octobre, Phantom Hourglass sort enfin, et si certain fans y voient un nouvel épisode plein d'originalité, il est aussi incontestablement beaucoup plus grand public que tous ses prédécesseurs. La difficulté est trop faible. Les joueurs s'inquiètent de voir leur série bradée, offerte en sacrifice sur l'autel du casual gaming. L'année 2008 sera par conséquent la plus plate de toute l'histoire du site. L'actualité Zelda est inexistante, la série semble ne plus passionner comme avant. PZ lance un mini-site dédié aux dessins et fictions pour tenter de reconquérir les fans, mais la réponse est très mitigée. Une seule question semble encore se poser : où la série peut-elle bien aller à présent ? Du contenu, toujours du contenu La version 6 avait été créée pour durer et sur ce point, on peut dire que l'objectif a été atteint, étant restée présente pas moins de trois ans sur la toile. Cela dit, dès début 2008, l'équipe commence à en voir les limites. L'actualité Zelda étant ce qu'elle est, une nouvelle version ne s'impose alors pas vraiment, mais quelques membres de l'équipe, notamment Bakura, programmant et chapeautant le projet, Nic0, s'attelant aux nouveaux forums, ainsi que Bobkill et Zat, réalisant une nouvelle fois le design, commencent tout de même à esquisser les bases d'une V7... Le développement a lieu en secret de façon assez irrégulière tout au long des années 2008 et 2009. C'est à cette période que Spirit Tracks et un nouveau Zelda sur Wii sont annoncés : il est alors décidé de caler la sortie de la version sur le lancement européen de Spirit Tracks, en décembre 2009, pour être ainsi prêt à couvrir les premières infos sur Zelda Wii avec le nouveau site. La sortie a finalement lieu le 5 décembre 2009. Le premier but de la V7 est alors de rendre le site plus facile à naviguer avec une structure plus claire. L'habillage graphique et l'ambiance globale font la part belle à la Grande Mer de The Wind Waker et Phantom Hourglass, ainsi qu'à la musique en général. C'est d'ailleurs l'occasion pour le Jukebox de faire son retour sur le site, parmi pas mal d'autres nouveautés comme une rubrique produits dérivés sur les bandes originales, mangas et autres figurines, une nouvelle encyclopédie mieux organisée et de façon générale plus de contenu ici et là sur la série en elle-même. Côté équipe, quelques réguliers de la V6 rempilent mais on assiste globalement à un gros renouvellement. Weekly, Necriel, Plagueis, Yorick, Royug, Young-P et Floax sont désormais les principaux contributeurs du site pour la période 2010-2011. Le principal objectif est désormais de compléter au maximum les rubriques existantes. On assiste alors, grâce à leur travail acharné, à la complétion de la totalité des soluces et surtout à une explosion du nombre de fiches d'encyclopédie, qui passent de 100 à 500 sur à peine une année. Des plans sont aussi réalisés pour chacun des donjons de la série et Pamplemousse fait deux contributions majeures au site avec des cartes interactives en Flash pour Twilight Princess et Spirit Tracks. Deux calendriers PZ seront également mis à disposition des visiteurs. Si ces nouveaux rédacteurs apportent un renouveau bienvenu, les vieux piliers de l'équipe commencent cependant à accuser le coup. Bobkill sera le premier à quitter son poste de designer après pas moins de sept ans de bons et loyaux service. D'autres ne tarderont pas à le rejoindre... Au cours de l'été 2011, Bakura et Nico préparent ainsi tous deux leur départ, l'un de la direction du site, l'autre de celle des forums. Un dernier projet repoussera cependant l'échéance : la version 7.5...* Passage de témoin left|210pxSortie le 25 août 2011, elle n'ambitionne pas de révolutionner la façon dont le site est construit, sa structure étant depuis un moment arrivée à maturité, mais plutôt de rafraîchir le design un peu daté de la V7 avec en tête le lancement de Skyward Sword en fin d'année, premier Zelda majeur depuis cinq ans. C'est Forza, intégré à l'équipe par Bobkill afin de le remplacer, qui se chargera de la réalisation de cet habillage très aérien où le bleu et le jaune dominent. Dans la foulée, PZ se dote d'un nouveau logo plus typé Zelda, réalisé par Yorick. Côté site, quelques modifications accompagnent ce changement cosmétique : un tableau des mises à jour permet de ne plus rien manquer sur la page d'accueil et un menu dynamique est créé pour les jeux, facilitant l'accès au contenu qui gonfle d'ailleurs toujours plus avec, fait notable, la conclusion de la soluce de Majora's Mask par AHL. Côté forums, le changement est plus radical puisqu'ils abandonnent tout simplement leur vieux moteur phpBB2 pour Simple Machines Forums (SMF), plus moderne, avec pour l'occasion un nouveau skin signé Yorick et assorti au site. Comme prévu, Nico quitte le navire une fois la transition des forums menée à bien. C'est Nehëmah, alors modérateur, qui le remplace. Il place son arrivée sous le signe d'un rapprochement du site et du forum et d'une importante implication dans la communauté. La succession de Bakura s'avère quant à elle plus compliquée. Après bon nombre d'hésitations, son choix se porte sur Kuketsu, jusqu'alors webmaster d'un autre site Zelda francophone, Zelda-Hyrule. Il est décidé que Bakura et Kuketsu seront provisoirement tous deux co-webmasters pour une période de transition. Celle-ci ne se fait pas sans peine, une série de désaccords et de tensions au sein de l'équipe apparaît, en raison de la tournure abrupte de cette nouvelle, entraînant le départ de Weekly et Yorick. C'est un coup dur pour le site. Le calme revient progressivement et à la sortie de Skyward Sword, on peut dire que l'équipe retrouve un dynamisme avec une soluce promptement rédigée par Tate, arrivé pour l'occasion, mais aussi par la mise en ligne de guides vidéo et de dossiers communautaires sollicitant l'opinion des visiteurs sur diverses facettes de la série. Fin novembre, Bakura solde alors cinq années sur Puissance-Zelda, laissant Kuketsu aux manettes. La sortie de Skyward Sword propulse quant à elle la série vers un nouvel horizon. Si la direction artistique divise encore une fois la communauté, le renouveau de gameplay, opéré par le Wii Motion+ apporte un vent de fraîcheur à la saga. Les bases de la série, restant néanmoins ancrées dans le même code depuis A Link to the Past, ou encore un contenu de jeu n'ayant pas réussi à égaler celui d'un Majora's Mask depuis lors, ne trompent personne. Quand bien même, les forums et plus généralement la passion des fans de la série sur la toile retrouvent de leur splendeur, mais plus que jamais, les lecteurs ont les yeux rivés vers la prochaine génération de consoles. L'espoir est toutefois très vite remplacé par le doute, suite à l'annonce et la sortie de la Wii U et son fameux écran tactile en novembre 2012. Cap manqué. Nouvelle aurore à l'horizon La gestion du site par Kuketsu fait ses preuves durant la première moitié de l'année 2012, mais bien que le suivi post-''Skyward Sword'' soit opéré avec succès, les premiers doutes sur le futur du site s'installent. Conscients que l'actualité Zelda sera de nouveau absente pour les années à venir, la rédaction commence à se rendre compte que le coche a été raté avec la V7.5, prévue à la base pour être une nouvelle version à part entière. Le projet de sortir une V8 à court terme est alors lancé. En parallèle, de nouveaux rédacteurs se chargent de dynamiser le site. Krystal s'attèle ainsi à la rédaction d'un hebdomadaire : La Gazette de PZ (successeur des anciennes News Bilan), tandis que Zemo, ancien rédacteur du site The-Triforce, fait entrer le site sur les réseaux sociaux. En septembre 2012, et suite à un été chaotique et peu productif, il est cependant clair que les choses tournent mal pour le site. Le peu de suivi de Kuketsu fait définitivement couler le projet de conception de la V8, et face à sa présence très éphémère, le reste de l'équipe précipite son départ à peine un an après la prise de ses fonctions. Sans programmeur, et surtout sans administrateur, le bon maintien du site est remis en question. En janvier 2013, la succession du site est heureusement assurée par un nouveau tandem, constitué de Yorick en tant que webmaster et Weekly en tant que rédacteur en chef, tous deux étant restés proches du site malgré leur départ opéré en 2011. Quelques semaines après leur arrivée, c'est le directeur de la série lui-même, Eiji Aonuma, qui se charge de rassurer à son tour la communauté en annonçant le développement d'un nouveau Zelda sur Wii U, ainsi que la parution d'un remake de The Wind Waker en automne 2013 sur le même support. Aucune nouvelle n'est cependant donnée concernant un épisode 3DS, la console se contentant du remake d'Ocarina of Time depuis sa sortie... L'actualité Zelda reprenant de plus belle, animée notamment par la sortie du livre Hyrule Historia et des concerts Symphony of the Goddesses dans le reste du monde, la rédaction décide une bonne fois pour toute de placer l'année 2013 sous le signe de renouveau pour Puissance-Zelda. Rédacteurs, illustrateurs, programmeurs et autres contributeurs commencent ainsi à se réunir sous le même projet : conférer au site sa place incontestable de référence francophone sur la série The Legend of Zelda et sa communauté ! Sans s'essouffler ni perdre de sa dynamique, l'ensemble de la rédaction s'est consacrée au tout dernier jeu sorti sur 3DS alors : A Link Between Worlds. Chaque membre y ayant mis à la fois leur cœur et leur acharnement ont réussi, grâce surtout à l'intervention de Coolben, à publier une solution complète avant même que le jeu soit officiellement en vente. Profitant de cet élan, d'autres soluces se voient rajeunir et adaptées aux remakes comme The Wind Waker HD et Ocarina of Time 3D. ''En avril 2014, Weekly quitte alors son poste de Rédacteur en chef, laissant sa place à Zemo avant qu'il ne quitte lui même le navire fin juillet 2014, laissant Yorick seul à la gestion du site. Plus tard, ce sera ''Majora's Mask qui verra sa soluce remise au goût du jour, car comme bon nombre de fans l'attendaient, un remake sur 3DS a été annoncé pour 2015. Cet opus est l'occasion de faire patienter en attendant de plus amples informations à propos du Zelda sobrement appelé "Zelda Wii U" faute de mieux. En février 2015, à l'occasion de la sortie de Majora's Mask 3D, Zemo reprend alors sa place dans l'équipe en tant que bras-droit de Yorick dans la gestion du site. right|180pxLe site entier ainsi que le forum - géré alors par Guiiil et ses deux compères Hope et Bluelink - en ont profité pour s'offrir une seconde jeunesse grâce à un nouveau design. Délaissant les artworks centrés sur Skyward Sword, le site fait cette fois la part belle à la plupart des jeux de la saga grâce à un artwork réalisé sur commande par Gaillom. Si dans les grandes lignes, seule l'apparence a changé, des modifications sont apportées régulièrement dans le code par Izzy Novada pour se rapprocher d'une version plus performante en vue d'une potentielle V8. Avec ces bases solides, Puissance-Zelda pouvait alors s'étendre un peu plus à l'ensemble de la communauté. Les réseaux sociaux - Facebook et Twitter en tête - sont les outils qui manquaient au site pour pouvoir se faire connaître des internautes fans de Zelda. S'ajoute à cela la Gazette de Puissance-Zelda, aux mains de Krystal, qui se crée à chaque nouveau numéro des lecteurs fidèles. La fin de l'année 2015 sera marquée par la sortie de TriForce Heroes et l'annonce du remake de Twilight Princess ''sur Wii U, qui recueilleront un engouement plutôt mitigé de la communauté des fans. Le ralentissement de l'activité du site et le retard pris dans la soluce de ''TriForce Heroes achèvent alors d'entrainer de nouveau le départ de Zemo en janvier 2016. Laissant son rôle de bras-droit de Yorick à Izzy Novada, il reste cependant proche de l'équipe, et fait un retour discret en février et juin 2017, à l'occasion de vidéos de présentations de produits dérivés littéraires dont il a le secret. Breath of the Wild et la V8 Le 13 janvier 2017 arriva et avec lui les révélations qui ont mis fin à des années d'attente du prochain jeu sur console de salon. Breath of the Wild, sorti le 3 mars, allait occuper l'équipe pendant près d'un an : annonces, déclaration, soluces, astuces, DLC et, bien sûr, plaisir de jouer. Alors que Guiiil laisse la direction du forum à Chompir en juillet, Zemo revient à temps plein et discrètement, une partie de l'équipe se met à travailler en secret à la création d'une V8, l'arlésienne de Puissance-Zelda ! Izzy Novada, Yorick26 et Zemo construisent sur leur temps libre une toute nouvelle version. Celle-ci a pour objectif de remettre le site aux normes et notamment d'enfin proposer une navigation adaptée aux smartphones. Pour la première fois depuis 2011, le site part sur de nouvelles bases techniques tout en conservant l'intégralité de son contenu. Du côté de l'équipe et du contenu, rien ne change mais la navigation se veut plus pratique aussi bien sur téléphone que sur ordinateur. Signe du temps, cette huitième version est sortie le 27 janvier 2018 après un teasing de quelques jours sur Twitter. Le forum fait également petit à petit sa transformation. Si un nouveau logiciel de forums n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, une refonte graphique permettant une navigation sur tablettes et smartphones est en préparation. En mai 2018, une réorganisation complète des catégories et sections est effectuée après plusieurs mois de discussions entre les administrateurs, modérateurs et animateurs du forum, et les archives de la version 5 des forums font leur retour pour le plaisir des plus anciens membres, dont certains y ont fait leur premiers pas. Puissance-Zelda ne fait qu'aller de l'avant sans pour autant oublier ce qui a valu autrefois son succès. Plus forte qu'auparavant, la communauté Zelda se rassemble et souhaite de plus en plus se faire connaître. Caractéristique du site *Suivi de l'actualité Zelda régulier et détaillé. *Soluces complètes et imagées sur tous les épisodes de la saga (comprenant Quêtes Annexes, Plans, Cartes interactives, Encyclopédie, Astuces, Anecdotes, Critique...). *Dossiers de toutes sortes et Interview . *Encyclopédie Zelda contenant plus de 1088 fiches. *Sections Vidéos , Produits dérivés et Travaux des fans bien référencées. *Forum actif et communauté solide. *Organisation de jeux-concours. *Forte interactivité entre la Rédac' et les membres/lecteurs. Forum 505498 Messages dans 4639 Sujets par 5403 Membres. Base de Données datant du 20 Mai 2018. Développement *Réactions, Annonces et Suggestions Cette section vous permet d'émettre des critiques, des propositions et autres commentaires sur les plateformes du site et du forum de Puissance Zelda. Zelda *The Legend of Zelda Pour parler de la saga légendaire qui nous réunit tous. Consultez la section aide si besoin. *Sous-section: Jeux Zelda ; Aide Zelda ; Quiz Zelda *Théories Zeldaesques Les différentes théories réalisées par les fans. *Breath of the Wild Pour parler du dernier Zelda en date. *Actualité et News Zeldaesques Réagissez ici sur tous les sujets d'actualité traités par Puissance-Zelda. Art *Jeux Vidéos Pour parler jeux vidéo d'hier et d'aujourd'hui. *Sous-section: Quiz Jeux Vidéos *Cinéma et Télévision Les films et les séries dans tous leurs états. *Sous-section: Quiz Audiovisuel *Musique Le salon des mélomanes. *LittératurePour les dévoreurs de livres. *Sous-section: Quiz Littérature *Anime et Manga Pour les amoureux du Japon. *Sous-section: Quiz Anime et Manga *Peinture et Photo Pour faire plaisir aux yeux. Communauté *Discussions Générales Lieu de détente du forum pour parler de tout et de rien. *Débat Forum consacré à des débats diverses et variés. *Créations Artistiques Parce que les créateurs sont tous des artistes. *Sous-section: Littérature, Fictions, Coin Artistique *Quiz Pour prouver vos connaissances sur différents sujets et vous amuser. *Sous-section: Quiz Généraux , Jeux Organisés Galerie ForumPZ_V2005.png|Forum version 2005 ForumPZ_V2007.png|Forum version 2007 ForumPZ_V2013.png|Forum version 2012 PZ_pâque.png|Poisson d'avril 2013 PZ_pâque2.png|Poisson d'avril 2013 Catégorie:Communauté